More than a mission - IronWidow
by Mystique1250
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is undercover at Stark Industries to keep an eye on Tony Stark, who has announced to the world that he is the man in the Iron Man suit. But soon he becomes aware of her and seems to develop an interest in her. Does she stay professional and carry out her mission or does she get involved with him?
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff ran fast pace through one of the many gears of the Helicarrier. She stared at the display of her smartphone, on which Director Fury's message was still flashing. Completely headless, she rushed around and ran straight into another person.

The redhead raised her head and looked right into the face of a man she knew all too well. "Clint," she said a little surprised: "Sorry. I didn't even see him." "That's something completely new," Clint laughed: "What's so bothering you that you don't notice me? She sighed and held the cell phone in his face: "Fury. Who else?"

"Oh God, what have you done again that he quotes you to himself?" he joked, but a breath of real interest resonated in his voice. "Nothing at all", Natasha gave him an offended look: "I never do anything like that". "Yes, yes", he rolled his eyes laughing: "As for that, we both know that it's not quite true." Caught! Natasha cursed inwardly.

"It doesn't matter," she tried to distract quickly from the subject: "I have to go now, otherwise Fury's anger at me will only be greater than he probably already is." Then he nodded and she could feel his gaze resting on her as she continued to approach Fury's office.

Arriving at his door, she took a deep breath once. Although she had no idea what she should have done to get him to call her too, she knew it probably wouldn't end well for her.

When a "in" sounded, she pushed down the handle and entered. Nick Fury sat at his desk. As soon as she opened the door, he lifted his head and looked directly at her. But strangely enough, his facial expression didn't darken against her expectations. Instead, he nods her to sit down: "Agent Romanoff. Here they are at last. Sit down. We have something to discuss."

Then she slowly let herself sink onto one of the two chairs in front of Fury's desk and looked at him expectantly: "All right, why am I here?" As she spoke, she skilfully overplayed her nervousness. "I have a new mission for you," he told her soberly, moving a little back on his chair to open the top drawer of his table. He pulled out a light brown nude and placed it on the tabletop in front of her.

She hadn't expected a new mission since he usually announced something like this before. That's why this news came as a surprise to her, but somehow she was happy. A real mission was in urgent need of her again. That was just something different than the boring one-day missions. And maybe it would become quite interesting.

She stretched out her hand to the file and pulled it over the table to herself. Then she opened it and took a look at the top paper. "I should act as S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadow?" "Exactly," confirmed the man whose left eye had a black eye patch: "You're supposed to work at Stark Industries indefinitely to get a look at Tony Stark and end up writing a review of him." Her eyebrows contracted slightly. What the hell did he want with an evaluation of this man?

"It might do you good to ask fewer questions, Romanoff," he advised her, but she could read in his face that he didn't blame her for being curious. Instead, it almost seemed as if he appreciated that she wasn't just naively following his orders. Although at times he probably cursed her for being so stubborn and sometimes even ignoring his words because she thought it was better. "Well, it's too late for that," she simply replied and tilted her head slightly: "Now I've already asked the question."

"Didn't you see the news?" Fury added to a statement Natasha hadn't reckoned with at all: "He announced live on television all over the world that he was Iron Man. I want to know if he could become a problem." She looked at the man in front of her for a few seconds and ground thoughtfully with her jaws: "They want to see if he has potential, don't they?

But this time Fury blocked: "You have to leave a few things to me, Romanoff". But for her, his words sounded like a clear 'yes', which she didn't tell him. Instead, she just nodded: "Of course, Director Fury." "Do you accept the assignment?" he drilled to finally get his answer.

She nodded without even a second's hesitation: "Yes, I suppose so." But if she had known at that time what this job would hold for her, she probably would have thought longer about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator almost moved at a snail's pace and Natasha couldn't hide the fact that it was too slow for her. She wasn't keen on meeting Tony Stark and playing the lawyer for him, but that was part of her mission and she had to go through it.

She drove her hand through the red hair that fell over her shoulders in long curls and sighed. This mission was just the change she needed again and she had always loved to be on the road as a shadow for S.H.I.E.L.D. But what she had heard from Stark didn't make her leap for joy.

With her fingers, she stroked the fabric of her black pencil skirt to smooth it out before stepping out of the cabin. In the meantime, the elevator had come to a halt and the doors had slipped apart.

She quickly checked the folder that Fury had given her a few days ago for the meeting with Stark and hoped to understand why he had ordered her to come to him at all. However, she didn't get any smarter from a large number of papers than she did without them, which meant that she would probably only receive the rest of the information from Stark personally.

That's why she purposefully walked towards the small hallway that was supposed to bring her to Stark and tried to put on as neutral facial expression as possible. She was professional when it came to missions and that's exactly what she wanted to radiate. So she pressed her shoulders back a little to immediately give a more confident impression and raised her chin slightly. Not far enough to seem arrogant, but just enough not to seem afraid of the man. For this, you needed more than an arrogant millionaire.

As soon as she arrived at the end of the white corridor, she entered a room with a long window front. In the middle, there was a wide ring, from which two men came out at that moment.

It took a few seconds, but then she noticed that one of them was Tony Stark and thus her target. At least he hadn't been hard to find. The two, however, did not seem to have noticed the young woman yet, so she slowly approached. The other man became aware of her and followed her with his gaze. Tony became a little surprised by the fact that the second man stopped interacting with him and stared over his shoulder at Natasha and turned around to see for himself what captivated the slightly thicker man.

"Oh, you must be the lawyer," he gave her a suspicious smile, which she immediately saw through. She knew how to lay masks over her face to hide her own emotions from others, and could identify his expression as one. But she, too, smiled friendly and approached him: "Yes, you had asked me to file a patent on one of your latest inventions, Mr. Stark," she recalled, stopping in front of the two men.

"My name is Happy Hogan," imagined the man she had never known before, holding out his right hand. He seized her without hesitation: "Natalie Rushman, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Of course, that wasn't entirely true, since I had only been working here for a few days, but I hadn't let myself be deprived of a little 'smart thinking' beforehand. There was nothing wrong with that, she tried to convince herself. That's what all agents did to be prepared for their missions.

She could feel how her words made his cheeks hot and had to stifle a grin with all her might. Strong's head of security seemed to be easily wrapped around his finger, but he still made a friendly impression. Quite different from Stark, of whom she had hardly heard from the other agents before. But how could he have been so stupid as to reveal to the public on TV that he was Iron Man? This information had already been enough to make her think he was an arrogant asshole.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Rushman," Stark joined in again, and his tone surprisingly told her that he didn't seem to like the conversation between his friend and her. Her eyebrows raised slightly in a questioning expression, but she tried to hide that sudden emotion and smiled a fake smile instead: "For you, I always have time, Mr. Stark."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," suddenly the rigidly facing corner of his mouth turned into something you couldn't call anything other than a real, amused smile: "But now, no more formalities." As he said that sentence, she had the impression that he was looking past her to Happy.

"Of course, Mister Stark," she approached him closer and opened the folder in her arm again, but this time all the way to find the papers. Relieved that she had found the right ones, she pulled them out and passed them on to the man. Had she been undisturbed, she would have had to take a deep breath at that moment. She was not allowed to fly upon her first meeting and certainly not, because of her inability. This thought had weighed heavily on her shoulders ever since she had entered the giant monster of a building in the morning and had initially forced her into a slightly squeezed posture. But now all this was no longer allowed to count. Now, all that mattered was that she did her part well and everything else didn't matter for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

While Tony pressed his thumb on the corresponding field on the form, he probably let his gaze wander over them for the hundredth time. You might think he was trying to memorize every inch of her beautiful body. Every smallest curve, the shape of her body, the swing of her hips and every inch of her face.

"Would that be all, Mr. Stark?" she asked as soon as he had left his fingerprint on the paper. "Yes, for now, that's all for now," he confirmed with a smile. He liked her presence, but unfortunately, he had no good reason to keep her near him. But he would still find something to have her with him. He didn't doubt it for a second. He was Tony Stark and always found a way.

"Then I wish you a nice day, Mr. Stark," she began to collect all the papers he had signed. "I can only give that back," he said before going back to his friend Happy.

He had dropped himself on one of the two chairs in the corner and watched the situation closely. A broad smile had spread across his face, saying that Tony had seen exactly how he had flirted with the lawyer. Or at least he had tried, for the redhead had resisted him with ease. Tony's ego was quite annoyed that she hadn't responded to him, but he would make her. No one could resist him for long.

When her footsteps had faded away, he dropped onto the free chair next to Happy and crossed his legs to annoy the other man a little, whose habit seemed to have become this. "Well, that worked out well," Happy remarked sarcastically and immediately sat down differently when he realized that Tony was imitating him. In his voice, a slightly grumpy tone was heard. "Yes, I think so too," Tony confirmed and pretended not to know what Happy meant: "The patents have finally been officially registered.

Happy put his head slightly crooked: "I didn't mean that." Tony ignored this as best he could and turned to the glass table to his left. But still, he couldn't quite overhear the words and crunched his jaws easily. But Happy didn't seem to want to accept that: "You know very well that I meant the woman". "Oh, did you?" he asked but didn't sound as if he really wanted to know the answer.

In order not to have to listen to the mocking comments of his head of security, he wiped his finger over the glass plate, which slightly reflected the sunlight. This resulted in a high-tech interface appearing on it. He pressed a few buttons and then started typing on the keyboard without hesitation.

"Happy had also noticed that he was obviously busy with something else, and looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the table himself. He briefly read the two words that Tony had typed. A mocking tone resonated in his voice as he tilted his head and gave him a disapproving look, "You're not googling her right now." "Oh, yes," he pressed the 'Confirm' button and then began to scan all the data that was displayed to him.

At that moment he was particularly proud that he had once again managed to find out so much about the young woman. And indeed, Natalie Rushman was even more impressive than he had expected. According to her application, she spoke countless languages, including Russian and Latin. However, she had less experience as a lawyer. To be honest, he hadn't expected that, as she had given the impression that she knew exactly what she was doing. But maybe she was just good. At that thought, he began to grin. Surely she was naturally good at some things and he would love to get a taste of some of them.

He skipped her application and went on to the pictures Jarvis had found for him. One of them immediately attracted all his attention. She could only be seen dressed in black underwear. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders in curls just as it did that day. Her eyes were on a person behind the camera and her lips, covered in red lipstick, had turned to a barely perceptible grin. She was really beautiful, but that was nothing against the lawyer in kind. Even Tony couldn't deny that.

Tony let himself sink back against the back of the chair and closed the interface again with a wipe. "Say, Happy", with a big grin on his lips and he couldn't hide how much he liked the idea he had just come up with: "I've been needing a new assistant for a long time, haven't I?"

Happy's forehead folded and he threw him his typical, contemptuous "What - have - you - now - already - again - before - look at: "Yes? He drew the word extra-long and expressed without a doubt that he was not at all sure whether he wanted to hear what came next. "I think I've finally found the perfect candidate for the post," the corners of his mouth moved even higher so that his smile took on almost diabolical features. That was the perfect solution. So he could have them around and let his charm play a little.

"Tony, this may not be such a good idea," Happy wanted to interject, but the millionaire simply ignored him. "Please call Miss Rushman and tell her that I want her as my personal assistant," he asked him and rose from his chair with these words: "And if she says 'no', talk to her until she changes her mind. I want this job done."


End file.
